


Missing

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Rating: NC17, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto meets an ex girlfriend by chance which had unexpected conciquenses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

 

  
**Title:** Missing  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Lisa, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Ianto meets an ex girlfriend by chance which had unexpected conciquenses  
 **Warnings:** AU, Character death, violence, attempted non con  
 **Spoilers:**  All episodes are fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 to be on the safe side  
 **Total Word Count:** 6627

**A/N Written for** [ **** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) [ **jantolution** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **challenge #25, prompts: AU, Mystery, Taken, Post Series 2, Happy Ended Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

Part 1

 

Ianto looked up when he heard his name being called, the keys left dangling in the car door as he watched the young woman rushing towards him.

 

“Ianto Jones, I knew it was you!” The dark woman exclaimed a little breathlessly.

 

“Hello Lisa.” Ianto replied. “I didn't know you were here in Cardiff?”

 

“New job, too good to turn down even if it meant moving to Wales.” Lisa grinned. “Are you living back here, the job at Canary Wharf fall through?”

 

“Yep, you could say that.” Ianto told her grimly.

 

“We should get together for a drink, reminisce about old times.” Lisa suggested. “Tonight?”

 

“I'm not sure Lisa, I have a partner and ...” Ianto began only to be cut off by his ex girlfriend.

 

“I'm sure she'll understand, it'll only be a drink between old friends.” Lisa pushed. “Or are you under the thumb?”

 

“No, it's not that.” Ianto replied. “Look, if I can make it tonight then I will but it will only be one drink, okay?”

 

“That's fine.” Lisa beamed. “Seven this evening at the Slug And Lettuce?”

 

“If nothing comes up.” Ianto promised with a resigned sigh. “Give me your mobile number just in case.”

 

Pulling a little notebook from her handbag Lisa rummaged around for a pen before Ianto handed her one from the inside pocket of his jacket.

 

Lisa took it with a “Thanks” and quickly wrote the numbers down on the pad before tearing the page out and handing it back to Ianto with his pen.

 

“See you tonight.” Lisa told him cheerfully, placing a kiss to his cheek before he could move to avoid it and then ran away back the way she come.

 

Ianto gazed at the piece of paper in his hand before shoving it into the pocket of his suit jacket and then replaced the pen, unlocking his car he climbed in and headed for work.

 

Leaving his car in the underground car park Ianto headed into the hub, walking in he headed straight for the kitchenette and began to prepare coffee for the three of them.

 

Ianto didn't realise he has staring into space until he heard his name being spoken and looked to his left to see Jack looking at him with curiosity.

  
  
“Something on your mind?” The Captain asked.

 

“This morning, I bumped into an ex girlfriend.” Ianto replied. “I never even knew she was here in Cardiff, not that there was any reason for her to tell me, she thought I was still working in London."  


“She knew you worked for Torchwood?” Jack asked, his brow creasing as he frowned.

 

“No, we met at university and we parted when I went to work for Torchwood One, I haven't seem her since.” Ianto told him. “She hasn't changed at all since I last saw her, she asked me to meet her for a drink tonight.”

 

“And did you say yes?” Jack asked, with a small smile.

 

“I did, but I'm not sure I should go.” Ianto told him, turning his attention back to the coffee machine he had neglected after turning it on.

 

“Because of us?” Jack replied.

 

“Yes ... no ... I don't know.” Ianto admitted. “I just think it'll be a little odd meeting her for a drink when I'm with you.”

 

“Ianto, I have no problem with it, go, have that drink and catch up.” Jack urged. “You can tell me all about it when you get back home.”

 

“If you're sure.” Ianto replied.

 

“Positive, now where's my much needed caffeine fix of the day?” Jack asked, putting his hands together as if in prayer and a pleading expression on his face.

 

“Coming right up.” Ianto replied, pouring the hot beverage into Jack's favourite blue and white striped mug.

 

“Thanks.” Jack told him, taking the mug and stealing a brief kiss. “Looks like it's going to be another quiet day today, we should spend it catching up on the pile of paperwork in my office.”

 

“It's your pile of paperwork, I'll be in the archives if you need me.” Ianto replied. “Take Gwen her coffee and don't even think about finding a way of getting her to do it for you.”

 

“As if!” Jack exclaimed with a grin, picking up Gwen's mug and carrying out out to the main hub.

 

*~*~*

 

Ianto pulled out another pair of jeans from his wardrobe, glanced at them and just before he was about to toss them onto the bed he noted how big the pile of discarded clothes there was already lying there.

 

“What am I? A girl?” Ianto muttered to himself. “It's not a date, she's not going to care what I look like.”

 

Grabbing the pair of black jeans from the middle of the pile and a deep red jumper from near the bottom he put them to one side and quickly returned all the other clothes back where they had come from.

 

Losing the towel that was wrapped around his waist Ianto pulled on his briefs and socks and then donned the clothes he had finally chosen and headed out the bedroom and into the living room where Jack was watching an old movie on DVD.

 

“Well, look at you all gorgeous.” Jack grinned turning his attention to his lover and away from the TV.

 

“It's nothing special.” Ianto shrugged, grabbing his keys from where he'd left them on the coffee table. “I could still cancel?”

 

“No go and when you get back I can slowly undress you.” Jack replied, getting up from the sofa and drawing Ianto into his arms. “Make love to you until you forget her, what is her name anyway, you never told me.”

 

“Lisa.” Ianto told him. “There's probably a picture of her in one of my photo albums, I'll dig it out later if you want?”

 

“Okay, if we're not otherwise engaged.” Jack replied.

 

Sliding his arms around Jack's neck Ianto kissed him deeply, his tongue sliding straight into his lovers mouth and tasting every inch like he wanted to take part of him with him.

 

“Go.” Jack panted when the kiss broke. “Before I rip your clothes off here and now.”

 

“Going, but I wanted you naked and lying wantonly on the bed when I return.” Ianto replied with a leer, pulling away from Jack. “I shouldn't be long.”

 

“I'll watch the end of this movie, have a long hot bath and then arrange myself on the bed just for you.” Jack told him, resuming his seat on the sofa.

 

“I'll be carrying that image in my head all the time I'm out.” Ianto grinned. “See you in a while.”

 

“Bye.” Jack replied, now half heartedly watching the movie again.

 

Once Ianto had left the flat he turned the DVD off and headed for the bathroom, turned on the taps and added lots of bubble bath before collecting his book from the bedroom to read while he relaxed.

 

*~*~*

 

Walking into the pub Ianto spotted Lisa straight away, she was sat on one of the stools by the bar sipping a glass of white wine, she spotted him instantly and waved enthusiastically at him.

 

“Ianto, you made it.” Lisa said excitedly, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I got you a beer.”

 

“Thanks.” Ianto told her, reaching for the glass and taking a long gulp.

 

“Shall we move to one of the booths, it'll be quieter for us to talk?” Lisa suggested.

 

“Sure.” Ianto shrugged, letting his ex lead the way.

 

“So, come on tell me, do you have anyone at the moment?” Lisa asked once they were settled.

 

“Why?” Ianto asked.

 

“Just curious, you know, we were good together. You and I.” Lisa replied with a smile. “I thought we might try again.”

 

“Sorry, I'm taken.” Ianto told her, smiling when the image of Jack lying waiting for him naked on their bed found it's way back into his head.

 

“She makes you happy then?” Lisa asked, biting back her disappointment.

 

“He.” Ianto replied without thinking and making Lisa gasp loudly.

 

“He?” She hissed across the table between them. “Since when did you turn gay?”

 

“I'm not gay, it's not men, it's just him.” Ianto told her honestly. “There's just something about him, Jack.”

 

“Jack eh? Do I get to meet him sometime?” Lisa asked. “Is he gorgeous?”

 

“Yes, he's handsome and as for meeting him, maybe.” Ianto replied.

 

“Handsome? That's a rather old fashion term?” Lisa replied.

 

“It's him, if you do meet him you'll understand.” Ianto told her.

 

“So, come on, what's it like shagging a man?” Lisa grinned.

 

“You should know!” Ianto countered.

 

“Ha bloody ha!” Lisa snarked. “You know what I mean.”

 

“Enough about me, tell me what you've been up to? I take it you don't have a boyfriend at the moment? What's the new job?” Ianto asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

“Single, completely and utterly single.” Lisa grumbled. “Bloke I was seeing turned out to be a two timing bastard so I gave him his marching orders when I got the new job.”

 

*~*~*

 

Glancing at his watch Ianto realised they had been talking for the best part of two hours and although Lisa wasn't bad company his mind kept wandering back to Jack and he wanted to get back home to him.

 

“I should go now.” Ianto told Lisa, reaching for his coat. “I promised I wouldn't be long.”

 

“Under the thumb?” Lisa grinned.

 

“No, on a promise.” Ianto replied, feeling that small blush he still hadn't managed to gain complete control off creeping to his cheeks.

 

“Well, who an I to deny someone a night of sex.” Lisa replied, picking up her own coat. “Did you drive?”

 

“Yep, hence only having the one pint.” Ianto replied.

 

“Any chance of a lift back to my place, it's not far?” She asked him with puppy dog eyes.

 

“I don't see why not.” Ianto told her, leading the way out the pub and to his car parked a little way up the street.

 

After giving Ianto direction as they drove they arrived at Lisa's flat less than ten minutes later, pulling up outside Ianto left the engine running and waited for her to leave.

 

“Coffee?” Lisa asked hopefully. “Just one, before I lose you to your lover again?”

 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Ianto told her. “I should get back, it's getting late.”

 

“What difference is ten minutes going to make?” Lisa asked, eyes wide and expectant.

 

“Fine, one coffee.” Ianto agreed, turning the engine off and following Lisa up to her flat.

 

“Nice flat.” Ianto said, leaning against the kitchen worktop and trying not to sneer at the jar of cheep coffee she was spooning into mugs from a jar.

 

“It's okay.” Lisa replied, pouring the boiling water into the mug. “Milk and two sugars still?”

 

“Lots of milk and three sugars.” Ianto replied hoping it would help mask the taste of the coffee. “Can I use your loo?”

 

“Second on the right.” Lisa told him, taking the milk from the fridge.

 

“Be right back.” Ianto told her, heading for the bathroom, once there he pulled his mobile from his pocket, locked the door and called Jack.

 

“I'm getting lonely.” Jack said into his ear.

 

“Sorry, I forgot that she can talk for Wales, I'm just having a coffee and I'll be home.” Ianto replied. “I hope you're still lying on that bed naked and wanton?”

 

“Yeah, but I might have to start without you if you're not here soon.” Jack replied.

 

“Fifteen minutes, twenty max.” Ianto told him, head filling with delicious images as he felt a tightening in his jeans. “I promise.”

 

“Okay gorgeous.” Jack told him.

 

“Better go, I'm in the bathroom.” Ianto told him.

 

“I was wondering why you were echoing.” Jack said with a small chuckle. “See you soon.”

 

“Very.” Ianto replied, cutting the call and flushing the toilet he hadn't used.

 

Hearing music on low Ianto made his way to where it was coming from and found himself in the living room, Lisa was sat on the sofa sipping her coffee and he could see his on a small table beside the armchair.

 

Taking a seat Ianto picked up the mug and took a sip, it took all his self control not to spit the disgusting tasting drink back into the mug, he swallowed quickly and took a couple more gulps before placing it back down again.

 

“You called him, didn't you, that Jack of your?” Lisa asked, a flash of jealousy in her dark eyes.

 

“Just to let him know I'd be home soon.” Ianto replied.

 

“How sweet.” Lisa snarked.

 

“Lisa? What's wrong? No, don't worry about it, I should get going.” Ianto told her, sensing the need to get out the flat before they fought.

 

“Don't go Ianto.” Lisa asked, almost like she was about to beg.

 

“Nothing is going to happen between us Lisa, you have to understand that.” Ianto stood up and felt immediately giddy, his head span and he had to grab the arm of the armchair for support.

 

“Not feeling well?” Lisa smirked.

 

“What have you done to me?” Ianto asked, feeling his mind clouding over.

 

“Nothing much, just a sedative in your coffee, a strong one.” She grinned.

 

“You bitch, what are you trying to do?” Ianto asked, trying to fight the effects of the sedative.

 

“You're mine Ianto Jones, you just don't realise it yet.” Lisa told him, taking his arm.

 

*~*~*

 

Jack woke feeling cold, he instinctively rolled towards his lover and found the bad cold and empty beside him. Opening his eyes he frowned in the dim light of the lamp still on beside the bed and realised he had fallen asleep waiting the younger man's arrival home.

 

Grabbing the phone from the bedside table Jack rang his lovers mobile, when it went straight to answer phone he clambered off the bed and dressed quickly noting it was almost six hours since Ianto had called to say he'd be home soon.

 

Shoving his feet into his boots Jack laced them quickly and grabbed his coat before rushing out into the cool early morning air and running in the direction of the Plass and the hub cursing the fact that they had left the SUV behind.

 

Breathlessly Jack ran across the Plass and onto the stone slab that made up the invisible lift and pressed the buttons on his wrist strap that caused the slab to descend into the hub.

 

Jumping off before it reached the bottom Jack ran to the nearest monitor and opened the programme that would locate the tracker on Ianto's car, when it showed it as being in Cardiff bay the panic he was beginning to feel hit full throttle.

 

Pulling his mobile from his pocket he called the one person he knew who could do what he wanted and make it happen quickly, speaking without even apologising for the earliness of the call.

 

“Andy, I need your help.” Jack told him before the policeman managed to barely get a mumbled hello out. “I need you to get some divers into the bay for me.”

 

“Jack? Calm down, what's happened?” Andy asked, pulling his head out of the fuzziness that came with being woken suddenly.

 

“Ianto went out to meet an ex girlfriend last night and didn't come home.” Jack explained. “He called me to tell me he would be home in fifteen to twenty minutes and I fell asleep waiting, when I woke it was almost six hours later.”

 

“So why do you need divers? Don't you think that he just lost track of time and fell asleep on her sofa?” And suggested, not wanting to even mention his thought that maybe Ianto may have ended up in bed with the woman in question.

 

“I traced his car, it's in the bay.” Jack snapped. “Either he crashed and drowned or someone stole his car, either way I need to know that he's not down there.”

 

“Jack, wherever he is we'll find him.” Andy replied, dragging himself from the warmth of his bed. “I'm sure he's alive and well.”

 

“You'll get the divers?” Jack asked insistently.

 

“Yeah, just give me some time to get it arranged okay?” Andy replied.

 

“Thanks Andy, call me when they're heading for the bay?” Jack asked.

 

“Of course.” Andy told him. “Do you know the woman's name, the one Ianto was meeting?”

 

“Lisa, dammit! He never told me her surname.” Jack growled.

 

“Does he have any photo's of her, do you know what she looks like?” Andy asked.

 

“He said there might be one in a photo album.” Jack told him.

 

“Then lets hope Ianto is one of those people who labels all their photo's.” Andy replied. “If you find her picture we'll have something more to go on.”

 

“I'll head back to the flat, call my mobile about the divers.” Jack replied. “And Andy, thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Andy replied.

 

Cutting the call Jack dialled Gwen's number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

 

“Jack?” Gwen answered sleepily.

 

“Ianto's missing and his car is in the bay.” Jack told her, gulping down the lump in his throat.

 

“Have you called Andy?” Gwen asked, suddenly sounding more alert.

 

“He's arranging for police divers to go down and check for a ... a body.” Jack replied, faltering over the last word.

 

“Have you considered that someone stole his car and dumped it?” Gwen asked, phone hooked between her neck and shoulder while she pulled on her underwear.

 

“Of course!” Jack snapped. “But that still doesn't explain where Ianto it.”

 

“Where are you going?” Gwen asked hearing the sound of the sirens that accompanied the cog door opening down the phone.

 

“Back to the flat, Ianto went out for a drink with an ex girlfriend last night and didn't come home after phoning to say he wouldn't be long.” Jack explained. “He told there there was probably a photo of her in one of his photo albums, Andy told me to see if I could find it.”

 

“Well, if anyone's going to label all their photo's properly it'll be Ianto.” Gwen replied. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Check the CCTV around the pub they went to, the Slug and Lettuce and then the Bay, see if you can see anything.” Jack replied. “Andy's going to call me about the divers, call me when you find anything.”

 

“He's not in the bay Jack.” Gwen told him gently. “I know he's not.”

 

“I wish I believed that.” Jack replied, cutting the call and wiping away the tear that had escaped his right eye and trickled down his cheek.

tbc


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Forcing his eyes open Ianto squinted in the bright sunlight that was flooding into the room through the window, lifting his hand to shield his eyes it become apparent that he was restrained, by a metal cuff attached to a long metal chain.

His eyes adjusting to the brightness Ianto looked more closely at his bindings, the chain went from his wrist, through the metal bedstead behind him and was attached to another cuff on his other wrist.

His arms were bare and judging by the feel of the duvet on his body the rest of his body was also naked. Tugging at the chain only resulted in confirming his first thought, that he was secured and there was no way the chain was going to pull free from the bedstead.

Obviously not in his own room Ianto closed his eyes, his head fuzzy as he tried to remember how he got into this situation, considering he wasn't in his own bedroom.

Slowly it came back to him, going to the pub with Lisa, then back to her flat for a coffee and then her admitting that she had put sleeping pills in his coffee when he became dizzy.

“Lisa!” Ianto screamed her name out loud. “Lisa!”

Ianto heard some movements coming from somewhere else in the flat and then the soft sounds of footsteps on carpet before the bedroom door swung open.

“Morning my love.” Lisa said, smiling sweetly. “Did you sleep well?”

“What the fuck is going on Lisa?” Ianto shouted.

“We're meant to be together.” Lisa told him, still smiling. “We should never had split up, I know you still love me or you wouldn't have agreed to coming in last night.”

“Let me go Lisa.” Ianto growled, tugging at the chains. “You're insane.”

“No, just in love.” Lisa replied, sitting down on the bed beside him. “We're going to be together forever, you me and our baby.”

“Baby?” Ianto spluttered.

“One happy family.” Lisa grinned, leaning forwards and trying to kiss him but missing when Ianto jerked his head out the way.

“No Lisa, I love Jack, not you and he will find me.” Ianto told her firmly. “He'll find my car and then me.”

“Your car is in the bay.” Lisa grinned. “I dumped it last night while you were out of it.”

“You bitch!” Ianto seethed.

“Language Ianto.” Lisa replied, not phased in the slightest. “Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Nothing.” Ianto spat. “Let me go Lisa before you do something really stupid.”

“Don't be silly Ianto.” Lisa giggled, standing out and moving towards the bedroom door.

“Lisa wait, please take the cuffs off.” Ianto begged.

“And have you leave me again when you know you should really be with me?” Lisa asked. “Jack's not the one for you, I know you, you don't sleep with men.”

With that Lisa left the room and closed the door behind her, Ianto's head sank back down onto the pillow. All he could do now was hope that when Jack realised he was missing he would do everything he could to find him, with Jack and Gwen on the case Lisa had no chance of keeping him a prisoner for long.

*~*~*

Jack rifled through the photo albums Ianto had in a cupboard in the bedroom, each photo had the details of when and who was in the picture beneath.

He was flicking quickly through the third one when a photo caught his eye, one of Ianto and an attractive black woman looking like they were somewhere in the countryside somewhere having a picnic.

The details beneath read 'Lisa and I, August Bank Holiday Monday'. Jack grabbed the photo from the album and looked at it closely, the two of them were smiling and looking happy in it.

“I just know you've got something to do with his disappearance.” Jack said into the empty room. “I will find you.”

He hadn't found anything that gave him Lisa's surname but at least he now knew what the young woman looked like and that was a start, making his way out of the bedroom and leaving the photo albums spread over the bed Jack made for the front door when his mobile began to ring.

“Andy?” Jack asked.

“The divers will be there any minute.” Andy replied. “Are you near?”

“I'm at Ianto's but I have the car, I can be there soon.” Jack told him, leaving the flat and closing the door behind him. “Thanks Andy.”

“I'll see you there Jack.” Andy told him, cutting the call.

Jack drove the SUV through the streets like a madman, screeching around corners and ignoring all the speeding limits he shot into the underground garage, parking the SUV before running up to the bay.

“Andy, are they here?” Jack called out to the police officer.

“They've just gone down, it shouldn't take them long to find the car.” And told him solemnly.

“Or the body.” Jack's voice was barely a whisper as he replied.

“Do you really think he drove the car into the bay?” Andy asked him carefully.

“No, but ...” Jack trailed off, watching out over the water for the divers to reappear.

Andy stood silently beside him, this wasn't a man worried about a co-worker, not this ran much deeper, this was a man who was worried he was losing someone he cared about someone he loved.

“Jack, you and Ianto ... you're ... well ...” Andy stuttered.

“Yeah.” Jack told him simply.

“The divers are surfacing.” Andy remarked, seeing first one and then another's head appear above the dark waters followed by a third.

“The car is down there like you said.” One of the divers told them after pulling his mask off. “No body though, we searched the surrounding area but all the doors were closed and the windows closed.”

“Cheers mate.” Andy replied, seeing the look of relief cross Jack's face and not missing the way he rubbed at his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

“I have to find him.” Jack said, walking away back towards the Tourist Office.

“Did you find out anything about this girl?” Andy asked, catching him up.

“Just a photo.” Jack replied, coming to a stop and pulling it out from his coat pocket. “No surname though.”

“It's a start, I'll run it through the data bases, it's a long shot but maybe she has a criminal record of some sort.” Andy told him.

“It's the only photo I have, I'll get it scanned and email it to you.” Jack replied. “I should get back, see if Gwen's found anything.”

“Make sure you email me that photo soon.” Andy told him. “They're probably still here in Cardiff.”

“Sure.” Jack replied, heading off again towards the Tourist Office with a heavy heart.

*~*~*

“I need you to take these.” Lisa said, holding out two small white pills in her hand towards Ianto.

“Why?” Ianto asked blandly.

“Make you feel better.” Lisa smiled.

“I'm not ill.” Ianto challenged.

“You're sad, I want you to be happy.” Lisa replied.

“You're giving me happy pills?” Ianto asked, staring at her straight in the eye.

“We both need to be happy.” Lisa told him. “If we're going to have a baby.”

“I'm not having sex with you Lisa.” Ianto told her. “We are not going to be happy and we're not going to have a baby.”

“Don't be silly.” Lisa giggled. “Now take your pills like a good boy.”

Lisa shoved the pills into Ianto's mouth followed quickly by some water from the glass she held in her other hand making his choke and then swallow the pills.

“Now, you need to rest for a little while, I'm going to have a bath and get myself ready for later.” Lisa told him, blowing him a kiss.

“What are you going to do, try and rape me?” Ianto hissed at her.

“No, we're going to make perfect love.” Lisa grinned, leaving him alone in the room again.

“Oh Lisa, you're not the same woman I knew, what's happened to you?” Ianto whispered into the empty room.

*~*~*

“Please tell me you have something?” Jack asked Gwen as soon as he stepped into the hub.

“I've found CCTV footage of Ianto's car being driven to the bay, whoever was driving it out out, closed the door and shoved in into the water.” Gwen replied. “I'm trying to enhance the images to get a better look but it appears to be a slim woman.”

“Something like her?” Jack asked, putting the picture on Gwen's desk in front of her.

“Maybe.” Gwen replied. “I just need to try and get the image clearer.”

“I knew it, what the hell is that bitch up to?” Jack shouted, finally snapping, his cool gone completely. “If she's hurt him ...”

“Jack, calm down.” Gwen soothed, getting up from her seat and pulling him into her arms. “I take it the divers didn't find him in the car?”

“No, it was empty.” Jack replied, letting Gwen hold him.

“If she wanted him dead, he'd have been in the car.” Gwen rationalised. “He's alive Jack, I just know it.”

“You keep trying to enhance that image, I know what pub they were going to, I'll check the CCTV outside that.” Jack told her, pulling out of her arms and heading up to his office.

Slumping down hard into his chair Jack reached out and turned on his monitor, opening the programme that would allow him access to the CCTV network and set about finding the footage he was looking for.”

*~*~*

“Ianto.” Ianto forced his eyes open at the sound of his name and frowned when he remembered where he was.

“It's time.” Lisa said with a smile, her arms out and gesturing about the room.

The curtains were now tightly closed against the morning light and there were candles here and there about the room, Ianto groaned inwardly at the sight of Lisa before him.

Her face was perfectly made up and she was wearing nothing but a short chemise that barely covered her sex.

“I'm not having sex with you.” Ianto told her. “You can try all you like but ...”

Lisa's hand hit the side of his face with a resounding slap sending his head sidewards and before he had a chance to react she hit him again and again until his cheek was glowing bright red from the pain.

“You will do what I tell you or I will kill you.” Lisa smirked, her hand reaching behind her and reappearing with a gun in it, his gun.

“Lisa, put the gun down before you do something you'll regret.” Ianto pleaded with her, pulling at the chains.

“Why do you have a gun Ianto?” Lisa asked, brushing the tip of it over Ianto's hurt cheek.

“For work, put the gun down Lisa and we can talk about this, come to some kind of arrangement.” Ianto tried to negotiate.

“It's your choice, either you cooperate or I shoot you.” Lisa said coldly, raising the gun and aiming it at his forehead.

*~*~*

“Found you!” Jack shouted at the monitor before him.

Playing the CCTV Jack watched Ianto and the woman he assumed was Lisa leave the pub and walk up the pavement and stop by his car, they appeared to exchange a few words before they both climbed in and drove off.

Cursing Jack searched for the next CCTV camera in the chain and found himself wishing not for the first time that they still had Toshiko, she would have been tracking the car for it's whole journey in an instant.

Slowly Jack managed to find images of the car until it turned into a narrow street and came to a stop before what appeared to be a house converted into flats, rewinding the footage slowly he found what he was looking for, the street name.

Jumping up from his chair Jack ran from his office and bounded down the stairs.

“I've found him.” Jack shouted to Gwen. “Well, at least where I think he is, can you check the police files for this address.”

Jack reeled off the address from memory and waited impatiently while Gwen did what he asked.

“Lisa Hallet, flat 4.” Gwen told him with a grin. “That has to be her.”

“Lets go get Ianto back.” Jack replied, running for the cog door with Gwen on his heels.

*~*~*

“Lisa, please don't ask me to do this.” Ianto told her gently. “Nothing can come of this Jack will find me.”

“Right, you need to put this ... Jack out of your head.” Lisa replied, resting the muzzle of the gun on Ianto's forehead. “This is nothing to do with him, choose, sex or death?”

“Put the gun down.” Ianto said again.

“You're agreeing to sex?” Lisa asked, pressing the gun harder against his head.

“Yep.” Ianto told her, scared for his life and telling himself Jack would be there to rescue him soon and if he was too late that he would understand.

With that Lisa pulled the duvet from his body exposing his nakedness to her and the room.

“Now, what have we here?” Lisa asked with a smirk, her hand reaching for Ianto's very flaccid cock.

*~*~*

“Come on, come on.” Jack shouted at the traffic lights, he would have jumped them but there was too much traffic.

“The lights are changing.” Gwen told him calmly, watching the expression of anger on his face out the corner of her eye.

“About fucking time.” Jack ranted, putting the SUV into gear and speeding off down a side street once they had got past the traffic lights.

Gwen held on tightly as the SUV squealed around one corner and then another, not saying a word to Jack about slowing down, knowing he wasn't going to listen.

When they finally turned into the right road and Jack began to decelerate she breathed a quiet sigh of relief, when they reached the right house Jack came to a stop in the middle of the road not even bothering to park properly.

*~*~*

“What's wrong with you?” Lisa hissed at Ianto. “It's that Jack isn't it, he's turned you queer and you can't get it up for a woman anymore?”

“It's nothing to do with Jack.” Ianto told her, wincing at the treatment she was giving his very uncooperative cock. “You're hurting me.”

“Maybe I should try a different tactic then?” Lisa sneered, lowering her head and licking at the head of the cock in her hand.

Ianto closed his eyes, he could feel his anger reaching boiling point. He knew it didn't matter what Lisa did, there was no way his body was going to do what she wanted, the chances of him being able to have sex with her were less than nil.

“Poor baby, I really did hurt you, didn't I?” Lisa asked, lifting her head again when there was no response. “What if I did this?”

Ianto watched in horror as Lisa began touching herself, first massaging her own breast through the thin, silky fabric of her chemise and then her hand travelled downwards and between her legs.

“Lisa, stop.” Ianto begged her.

“Admit it Ianto, you want me.” Lisa told him, licking her lips as she teased her sex with her fingers.

“Lisa ...” Ianto began to once more to talk some sense into her.

There was a pounding on the door followed by a male voice yelling.

“Open this door now.”

Ianto sighed with relief at the sound of Jack's voice.

“It's him, isn't it?” Lisa hissed quietly.

“Yep.” Ianto grinned.

The next sound was that of wood splintering and the door flew open closely followed by Jack and Gwen, guns drawn.

“Let. Him. Go.” Jack ordered Lisa.

“Well, I must say, you do have good taste.” Lisa said to Ianto picking up the gun again and aiming at Ianto. “He's gorgeous.”

“Hurt him and you die.” Gwen told her.

“You wouldn't dare.” Lisa sneered at the other woman.

“Wanna bet?” Gwen asked.

“Put the gun down and no one gets hurt.” Jack told her.

“You leave or I kill him.” Lisa replied with a shrug.

“Believe me, the only one dying here today would be you.” Gwen said coolly.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Lisa said, cocking the gun. “Wanna take the risk of losing lover boy here Jack?”

“Not going to happen.” Jack stated, cocking his Webley.

“Leave now.” Lisa growled, her eyes flashing with anger and something else, a look of insanity.

“We can get you some help.” Gwen began.

“Help? I don't need help, love isn't an illness.” Lisa said, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

“Lisa, listen to them, this is madness.” Ianto pleaded. Feeling completely exposed and helpless.

“Are you saying I'm mad?” Lisa asked, turning her attention back to Ianto.

“No, but ...”

“Bastard, fucking bastard.” Lisa screamed and whacked him around the head with the gun making Ianto yell out loudly in pain.

“Last warning Lisa.” Jack growled at the woman wanting nothing more than to pull Ianto into his arms.

“Fuck you.” Lisa shouted at him, lifted the gun to under her jaw and pulled the trigger before anyone could stop her, all them gazing at her body in shock as it dropped off the bed and onto the floor.

Jack made his gun safe again and rushed over to Ianto, stepping uncaring over Lisa's dead body and pulled him into his arm, kissing him desperately.

“I thought she'd killed you, I thought you were at the bottom of the bay.” Jack told his lover. “I thought I'd lost you forever.”

“Nope, she just wanted to have my baby and play happy families.” Ianto replied, wishing he could reach down and pull the duvet up over his body. “Jack, find the keys to these cuffs, she must have them somewhere around here.”

“I'll look.” Gwen told them, opening the drawers of the dressing table and chest of drawers before finally finding them in the bedside table and handed them to Jack, all the time avoiding looking at the younger man's exposed body.

“I'll leave you to dress.” Gwen said, leaving the room.

Jack opened the cuffs and released Ianto's wrist, Ianto flung his arms around Jack's neck and held on to him tightly for long minutes before pulling back slightly.

“I knew you'd find me.” Ianto said quietly, not caring that he had tears spilling down his cheeks.

“She hurt you.” Jack said, his hand brushing gently over Ianto red, swollen cheek.

“I'll be okay.” Ianto assured his lover. “I just need to get out of here.”

“Get dressed, I'll deal with this situation.” Jack told him and heading out the room to find Gwen.

“We need to deal with the body.” Jack told her. “Can you get a body bag from the SUV, we'll put her in it and remove all traces of her from the flat, as far as anyone knows she left without telling anyone.”

“The rest of the flats are empty, everyone out at work I guess.” Gwen told him.

“No need for Retcon then.” Jack replied. “I better get back to Ianto.

*~*~*

Four hours later Lisa's flat contained no traces of her suicide and all of her belongings had been removed, after helping Gwen carry Lisa's body into the hub to put into cold storage to be dealt with later Jack drove Ianto home and ran him a bath.

“Are you okay in there?” Jack asked, knocking on the bathroom door before entering the room.

“I'm fine, just suffering from a slight loss of dignity and pain in my face and head.” Ianto grumbled. “She drugged me with the worst coffee I have ever drunk.”

“She must have had it all planned, from even when she 'bumped' into you yesterday morning.” Jack replied. “She must have been watching you for some while.”

“I really thought I was going to die today, death by ex not quite the same as death by Torchwood.” Ianto said glumly.

“Right, no more talk of Lisa, death or dying.” Jack told him. “You need to rest and not think about what could have been.”

Nodding in agreement Ianto pulled out the plug and climbed out the bath, letting Jack wrap a huge bath towel around him and lead him to the bedroom.

Jack carefully dried every inch of his lover before pulling him close and kissing his still swollen cheek, the place on his head where she had struck him with the gun and then softly on the lips.

“Get into bed and rest.” Jack told him, urging him to do so by lifting the corner of the duvet.

“Only if you come to bed with me, hold me?” Ianto asked.

“Always.” Jack replied with a smile.

Ianto slipped under the duvet while Jack stripped off his clothes and then slid in beside him, Ianto curled against Jack's side and rested his head on Jack's chest, closing his eyes he knew he was in the safest place he could ever be, his lovers arms.

The End.


End file.
